


Epilogue: Your Pain is My Pain

by DrizzlyMango



Series: Your Pain is My Pain [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Communication, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Date Night, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, I still hate tags, I swear a lot..., I'm gonna add these as I go, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Parent Dracule Mihawk, Self-Harm, Sex, angst with an eventual happy ending, descriptions of injuries, not proof read either, oh well, post-soulmate bond, shared pain, they deserve to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22275442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrizzlyMango/pseuds/DrizzlyMango
Summary: A collection of chapters detailing Zoro and Sanji's life after they both are aware of the soul bond.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Your Pain is My Pain [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566631
Comments: 8
Kudos: 243





	1. Sabaody Archipelago: Disaster Strikes

**Waters Near Sabaody Archipelago**

_T-Minus 2 days_

Sanji grimaced his way through cooking. He had good and bad days. Hell everyone was entitled to good and bad days. But Zoro was beginning to get on his nerves. The stupid sack of swords kept needlessly endangering himself. Even other crew members had hounded him and Luffy for excessive and brute force. 

“Don’t you care about your soulmate,” Usopp had whined after a particularly rough battle. They’d refrained from telling the rest of the crew. For their own peace of mind, really. It was still new and fragile and the fewer interruptions the better. 

The idiots had just grinned from ear to ear. No matter that Sanji’s body was aching and on fire. He’d been the one to personally drag their asses to Chopper because the sooner Zoro got better the sooner Sanji would feel better. 

Sanji felt a phantom flash of pain lace its way up his side and covered his shock with a cough. He glared at Zoro from where his spot peeling potatoes. Zoro just glared back. 

Sanji let the knife come down harder than anticipated, nicking his finger in the process but delighting in Zoro’s flicker of concern for his soulmate. Reluctantly, Sanji turned to clean and cover his finger. It was an amateur mistake, and hadn’t happened to him in years, but he’d had his fair share starting out. Not even seconds later he was back to glaring at Sanji. Not on speaking terms apparently. 

“You know Camie-Chwan-”

“Shut up,”

“Oi, I’m allowed to-”

“Nope.”

“But-” Sanji whined. 

Zoro kicked the table. Hard. Sanji grit his teeth. Asshole. 

“Caimie-chwan is beautiful,”

“Okay, but-” 

“And we can get over working with Hatchan, Luffy is dead set on it.”

“Ok, Duval.” Zoro quipped. 

Sanji raised the knife menacingly. 

“You wouldn’t,” Zoro challenged. 

“Try me Moss-head”

Zoro would raise to that challenge. 

He stood walking across the kitchen to meet Sanji half way. 

His smirk widened as he looked over the blonde. 

_Get ready to back it up cook._

* * *

**Sabaody Archipelago**

_T-Minus 1 day_

“Who would have thought we’d meet such influential people here.”

“Mmn, honestly I’m more surprised you didn’t go for Shakky,” 

Sanji scoffed. 

“Excuse you, but Shakky-san is beautiful. She's also mildly terrifying. She knew Zoro. But,” Sanji said regaining his earlier vigor. Saving face really, but Zoro wouldn’t say anything, yet.

“I have refined tastes now.”

“Refined, eh?” Zoro teased. 

“Oh, shove off,” 

Zoro just grinned. 

He waited for Sanji to catch up.

“Seriously? What are you twelve?” He cackled.

* * *

  
**Sabaody Archipelago**

_T-Minus 3 hours_

This was bad. Everything was going to hell. Not only had they managed to lose Zoro, but they had to save Camie. Sanji was attempting to call in favors from Duval. The man now worshiping him. 

Sanji groaned this was bad. How had their luck turned so quickly>

The crew was spread thin. They pleasant exploring they’d originally come to the Archipelago for, left them with a bitter realization. Sabaody was apparently known for slaves and slave trading. They’d even been privy to Celestial Dragons and their slave entourage. There were many slave shops, and auction houses dispersed throughout the archipelago. The happiness of the island only masked a dark history of pain and suffering. 

They needed to regroup. They had money. They would gladly put it towards saving Camie. No matter what...

Camie could be in any number of shops. 

Divide and conquer as they say. And divide they did. 

The crew was attempting to regroup to make it to the Auction house in time. Assuming they found the right one. Surly as morbid as it was they’d have no trouble finding Camie. She would be an excotic high bid item. 

The thought sat like poison in his brain. Sanji crushed the cigarette he’d been smoking. Was it his third, his fifth, his tenth, he didn’t even know anymore. 

Chopper had vaguely told him he smelt like cancer but that's a problem for another time. 

They heeded Hatchan and Pappug’s warnings as they began their search.

* * *

**Sabaody Archipelago**

_T-Minus 10 minutes_

They were thoroughly fucked.

Zoro knew. He could feel it. Sure they were all willing to do exactly what Luffy did, hell if Luffy didn’t they would. But there was a line that was crossed. 

He didn’t expect to be running towards their ship as the Buster Call was activated. 

He caught Sanji’s eye the other tense with concern. This was really bad.

* * *

**Sabaody Archipelago**

T-Minus Too Late

The creature came out of nowhere. He was less of a guy and more of a machine, hence the description of creature.

He was speaking in some sort of code. His voice eerily deep and calm despite the chaos erupted across the island. He was vaguely familiar. They’d seen this freak back in Thriller Bark. He’d swiped his hand through the air and Zoro had taken on the pain Luffy was harboring. It had left Sanji unconscious for a couple hours, after Zoro knocked him out that was, and Zoro out for days afterwards. 

“We gotta get out of here, quick!”

Usopp’s voice carried out across the space. His hand reaching towards Zoro. The Swordsman panting and still recovering. He was trying to shield them. His hand resting on his swords. 

Kuma swung his hand, and Zoro vanished with a popping sound in his wake. 

Usopp was frozen in place. Eyes wide in alarm. 

Sanji went into a fury. He didn’t feel any pain. He didn’t feel anything. He was so numb he couldn’t feel anything but the white hot rage boiling in his gut. 

How dare he. 

Sanji forced himself up. 

“Zoro-san” Brook said voice quivering. 

Everyone called after him, confusion permeating fear, well more like solidifying it. 

“I’ve seen that power before!” Nami started. Her eyes were terribly wide, “ A girl on Thriller Bark was erased like that… and never came back…” 

Franky had the right idea. They did need to go. Regroup and figure out what happened. How to get Zoro back. 

Sanji could feel himself crumbling. 

Sanji had taken a really rough hit, both physically and to his psyche. 

He couldn’t move. His body… he was going into shock. 

Brook shielded them from Kuma. 

“I will protect you even if it costs me my life.” 

Sanji was trying to snap out of it. He needed to for all their sakes they were losing their nakama. 

Brook’s attempt at an ill-timed “skull-joke” didn’t make it any easier. 

They couldn’t lose anyone else. 

Usopp's cries of despair were too much to handle. 

Sanji tried his best to avenge them. But Kuma threw him like he weighed nothing. He was powerless to help as Usopp fought for all he was worth. How he fought through the fear. 

The mocking of popping bubbles punctuating the loss of a crew member was unappreciated. 

Screams of anguish echoing throughout the archipelago. 

Sanji was seething. He looked into the eyes of the beast and his last conscious thought was of Zoro.

  
  



	2. Kamabakka Kingdom: Sanji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, when Sanji had initially gone chasing skirts here it was entirely due to the persisting brain fog lingering after Kuma. It wasn’t his fault. It really wasn’t. 
> 
> \------------------------------------------------
> 
> The Okama had him now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kinda short, so is the next one but CH 4 will be longer and CH 5... 
> 
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Kamabakka Kingdom: Sanji**

Sanji hadn’t known true hell until he landed himself on Momoiro Island, home of Kamabakka Kingdom. Now it wasn’t that everything on the Island was super effeminate. It was who on the island was super effeminate. 

Now, when Sanji had initially gone chasing skirts here it was entirely due to the persisting brain fog lingering after Kuma. It wasn’t his fault. It really wasn’t. Sure he had Zoro now but certainly while they’re separated Zoro would want him to enjoy himself. 

Sanji let himself picture Zoro’s laugh and smile, the gestures beginning to diminish the longer they stayed on with the crew. That’s not right. Zoro should be happy, this… 

He took a deep breath.This isn’t right. He couldn’t think about that right now. He was following the lovely lady to ask for a ship to get back to the crew. They promised to meet up again. He needed to find a way back to his crew and this lovely lady was going to help him. 

He knew he wasn’t always the straightest arrow in the quiver, but he had a reputation to uphold. He was Sanji “The Ladies Man” not, Sanji the “Okama”.

When he chased Tibany, he will swear to you on Zoro’s life, because what idiot bets their own life...wait-

Sanji would swear to you on Usopp’s life, better, sorry Usopp, but you gotta take one for the team, that he was chasing a gorgeous young woman with flowing blonde hair and a delightful smile. He wasn’t expecting a cross dressing, “Heart of a Maiden”, middle aged man in drag to try to convert him into one of them. 

He’d run and run and run, through the faint phantom pain he’d felt from who he now knew was Zoro. But that didn’t save him from the worry that clouded his judgement, he felt himself slipping, his focus flickering out. 

The Okama had him now. 

* * *

Sanji was horrified. 

The dress, the make up, the  _ heels _ . 

_ Oh no.  _

If the others were here he’d never live it down. He’d never hear the end of it. 

They’ll never know. He’ll never tell them. Yep. That's the best solution. 

  
  


Emporio Ivankov had arrived at the Island, snapping Sanji out of his stupor. After being humiliated by Ivankov, Sanji learned that Ivankov brought news of the Paramount War, of the heartache his Captain was likely feeling. 

Sanji’s insides turned to ash. His Captain was suffering, he was suffering and had lost his brother. While Sanji had a much different relationship with his brothers, it didn’t mean he couldn't see how much Ace meant to Luffy. 

He needed to get to his Captain. 

* * *

Sanji had likely just made a deal with the devil. He realized how stupid this was, noting the surprise of the Okama at his demanor. He seemed to have done a complete 180, he was now determined. If Luffy’s message was anything to go by, this… this would be good for them. He just hoped everyone else knew what that meant. 

His worry was of Zoro, the swordsman missing the original message. 

He had a plan, Zoro would likely kill him for this but… They needed everyone to make it. While past Sanji may have thought they'd be better off without this idiot, his other half, his soulmate, the crew wasn't complete without him. 

They were a durable crew. 

Sanji could hear the screeching behind him, his legs burning as he dug into his reserves. He could do this. He could beat this. 

Luffy had relit that fire of determination. 

They would meet again.

~~3D~~ 2Y

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here I am posting again. I think that this is going to be about 5 chapters? maybe 7 it depends on how far I want to stretch out this particular idea through more current happenings within canon.   
> Since its cold season everyone here is sick and they all blamed me. Jokes on them I don't have what they have. I found out I've been suffering through a double ear infection one is WAAAAAAAAAAY worse than the other (but bad enough that I'll have to see a specialist to figure out how to fix it beyond the antibiotic that has me suffering now.) a chronic sinus infection, and really bad sore throat and tonsillitis. So go me. Wooooo. 
> 
> Ive been attempting to watch a lot of movies and stuff. You have to relax eventually right?
> 
> Also, still DM here, I'm thinking of creating a Ko-fi or Patreon for podcasts and stuff. (maybe a jack of al trades with art and writing) I was wondering what you guys though of that and which one you think is better. (I plan on posting a series of stories, after I share podcasts of the events, where I place a bunch of different characters into situations I've endured) Because apparently people don't believe all this shit happens to me, and my suffering can be entertaining. (granted after the fact yeah it totally is, as my good friend god-complex pointed out to me last night (and many times prior)


	3. Kuraigana Island: Zoro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was really bad at this whole soulmate thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!
> 
> Brief mentions of self harm. I'm sorry. Please be warned.

**Kuraigana Island**

Zoro had awoke on an island that wasn’t Sabaody. It was dark and chilly, and reminded him a lot of Thriller Bark. When he came face to face with the Ghost girl from Thriller Bark he was convinced he’d landed himself back there. He couldn’t afford to be back here. The crew was going to be crossing the grandline. 

He wasn’t back to full health yet. Taking on Luffy’s suffering had taken more of a toll on him than anticipated. He felt guilty for making Sanji suffer as well. He was really bad at this whole soulmate thing. 

They’d found Mihawk, or more so, he’d found them. They’d apparently crashed his island. The man hated socialization (or maybe just stupid people) so much that he’d settled an island for just himself. The Shibukai had arrived after the War bringing them both horrible news. For the ghost-gir- Perona, was the news that her old captain, Moria, was likely dead. No one had known what had happened to him after the War. As for Zoro, Mihawk dealt news that his Captain was suffering from a grave trauma, losing his brother. Ace had been killed right in front of Luffy. 

Zoro had made it clear that he needed to return to Luffy’s side, and as much as he hated to accept Mihawk’s observation his duty to his captain was more important. 

Mihawk allowed him a small boat to take to find his friends, but gave him a warning about the creatures in the forest. 

Much to his dismay the fighting monkey-things, it’s not Zoro’s fault he didn’t know what they really were, the Grandline had, had a bunch of freaky creatures, wouldn’t let him leave. He’d tried fighting his way out but it was growing progressively harder and harder. It was kinda like those Kung Fu Dugongs back when they were helping Vivi. But at least those were cute, these…nope. 

_Humandrills_ , Zoro had the vague recollection as it was too late.

* * *

He could put aside his pride for this. He knew that Luffy needed them at their best if they were to survive the rest of this journey. 

If he was going to help his captain be the “King of the Pirates”, and he wanted to be the “Greatest Swordsman”, why not learn from the best. 

Sure its unconventional but … He could make this work in his favor. 

* * *

Mihawk’s expression had been worth the blow to his pride. 

He could do this.

He could be the "Greatest Swordsman" he could do that and help Luffy to be "King of the Pirates"

He'd help Nami to draw a map of the world, he'd help Usopp to be brave, he'd help Sanji, his soulmate to find his dream of the "All Blue", he'd help Chopper to cure anything, he'd help Fanky to maintain the Sunny and accomplish his dream, he'd see to it that Brook reaches his dream of meeting back up with Laboon.

* * *

“Wait you’re only 19?”

“Yeah, why?” Zoro remarked after his first major victory against the Humandrills. It was after spending yet another frustrating day trying to decipher Luffy’s message in the paper. ~~3D~~ 2Y. Zoro figured that if Rayleigh was with him that it would be okay. 

It was obvious the message was meant for the crew, but what it truly meant was beyond him. It hurt his brain to think that hard. And Perona complained the whole time, grumbling about her arms, his reopened wounds, and his stubbornness. 

Mihawk choked slightly on his sip of wine. _He threw hands with a teenager._

Perona’s cackle cut through the air. 

Zoro looked too confused to process. He felt a sharp pain, too familiar to him at his point, in his arm. It went deep then retracted a bit. 

Zoro unwound the gauze on his arm as Mihawk was coming to terms with his past. There was beading blood at on top of his skin, Zoro’s fingers twitching as the wound continued… _writing_. 

SANJI.

  
  
  


_“Newspaper. ~~3D~~ 2Y. ~~3 days~~ now 2 years. Be back to Sabaody.” _

  
  


Zoro felt his eyes go wide. He could kiss Sanji for that. 

Zoro felt Perona’s eyes creeping over his shoulder and he quickly threw the gauze back over his arm and cradled it to his chest, hissing at her. 

She held her hands up, affronted. 

She was curious sure. But this was Zoro’s. It was between him and Sanji. 

As morbid as it was, Sanji had just figured out a way to keep an open line of communication going despite the distance. 

Smiling Zoro, palmed a knife from the table, ready to respond. 

“You’re 19?” Mihawk asked voice tight with disbelief. Eyes blinking against his shock. The more he thought about it the more he could see it. 

“Mn.” Zoro grunted out.

  
  


_“Thank. Glad u r ok. I’m same.”_

  
  


He’d definitely get a lot of shit for that. But Sanji just eased the strain and anxiety Zoro had for missing the message. Sanji had also dispelled the guilt he’d felt for sticking around with Mihawk to train. 

They had this, 

~~3D~~ 2Y. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well as bad as that discovery was at least they can talk again. I'm going with Perona got mad at Zoro for self mutilation and gave him a den-den mushi so they could talk like normal human beings.


	4. Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bastard just smiled like he already knew what Sanji was thinking.
> 
> Zoro just gave a cocky smile, the kind that only pulls on one side of his face. 
> 
> “Well met, shit-cook,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking liberties with this story now because I want to change some of the plot to fit my own needs lol. Headcanons for the win.

It had been two years. Two years of hell, two years of fighting and surviving day after day.But not once did they forget why. Not once did the crew allow themselves to forget why they were there. 

The horrific popping still haunts their dreams, the echoing of anguish. The helplessness crushing when they remember who their captain lost. 

But they were above that. 

No pain, no gain. 

That's always what Zoro thought. He’d sacrificed his eye to something similar. He’d never hear the end of it if the crew learned the true reason it was now shrouded in scar tissue. He could still hear Perona’s squawking about soulmates through her ill-timed laughter. It was kind of embarrassing. He’d never tell anyone. 

But he spent two years studying under the greatest swordsman, so of course he needs to come back looking more badass. He’d grown out his hair a bit, his clothing more closely resemble traditional samurai clothing now. He’d kept with the same style of slacks but they’d needed to be exchanged since he’d bulked up muscle wise. 

Perona had seen him in the old pants, the fabric so tight it was near bursting from muscle definition, and dragged him off on one of the weekly shopping trips for new clothes because that was unacceptable. Tree-trunk thighs needed different pants. Zoro had nixed the shorts route so they’d opted for a different style of pants to hide the true extent of muscle he’d packed on. 

His pink-haired, “sort of sibling” had given him a knowing look and mentioned that it would be a fun surprise for his blonde soul-mate. Zoro tried not to smirk at that. She’d also found a gaudy eye patch that he refused as it took away from the sheer badass-ness of his scar.

She’d scoffed about prissy men, and continued to search for her every growing clothing collection.

Mihawk for all his sternness was more of a doting father towards the end of it. After Zoro had shown leaps and bounds of progress. Mihawk had even taught him haki. The man had no qualms about his children. Perona seemed to take to it quicker than Zoro. What a family they made. A passing visitor had likened them to a watermelon family.

Zoro would have to spend the time picking up the shattered pieces of his idol as the male broke into sobs going on about how much he adored his children. 

After the time passed, the Mihawk’s goth children began the journey back to Sabaody. He’d stayed to keep unruly company off the island but they knew his soulmate was likely coming for a visit. What a family they made. Zoro would delight in telling Luffy about his beloved “Red-Haired Shanks”.

Zoro was thrilled to realize that he was the first to return. Sure it had taken an embarrassing amount of Perona’s negative ghost guidance to get here but that's besides the point, and since he’s the first none of them need to know.

* * *

Sanji cringed his way through the journey back to Sabaody. The Okama had been nothing but kind hosts, a little overbearing, and a lot too… everything. He knew that they had packed him some things. One of them gave him an exaggerated wink and a devious smile before shoving the bag into his possessions. 

He was almost too afraid to open it. Scratch that he was. He knew what game they were getting at. After being there a year the Okama had picked up on his writing tendencies with his soulmate. They all knew their dashing black leg Sanji was fated to eternity with the green-haired Pirate Hunter. 

Sanji suffered mercilessly as they all gossiped and got their sickeningly romantic ideas into his mind. 

He now had an infinite number of scenarios etched into his brain about Zoro. He’d never tell his hosts that some of them had been spot on.  _ Never _ . He was taking his kinks to the watery grave. 

He returned to Saobady, and he’ll be honest, the sight of actual breathing females, it was incredible. Did he overreact a bit, maybe, but was it worth it… absolutely. 

He can appreciate females and still be in love with Zoro…

He blinked. 

_ Love _ . That’s what it is. It's such a strange concept. 

He felt his mind wandering as Shaky and Rayleigh explained what he missed and who had made it back to the island. 

Shaky’s knowing smile made him stifle his wince. 

He missed his crew.

* * *

He’d known about Zoro’s eye. He had but hearing the fisherman say it out right was still bizarre. Sanji had a faint pale scar on his own eye, which had told him how truly awful the injury had been. He was thankful it wasn’t that visible on his own skin, only under certain lighting. 

Zoro’s explanation was sub-par, but that green-headed, neanderthal had awful grammar when they wrote. Sometimes he tried and it was cute, but other times it was brutal. Needless to say, he didn’t explain the injury to his eye, he just said not to worry about it.

Like hell Sanji wouldn’t worry. 

Watching Zoro rise from the sea after cutting an entire ship in half had knocked the breath out of Sanji. Would he ever tell Zoro, hell no, but…

“Woah,” Was what Sanji managed upon seeing Zoro for the first time in two years. He was massive. Like... his muscles had muscles. Sanji had always been lithe but Zoro this… Sanji felt his mouth go dry.

The bastard just smiled like he already knew what Sanji was thinking.

Zoro just gave a cocky smile, the kind that only pulls on one side of his face. 

“Well met, shit-cook,” He ran his eyes over Sanji, taking in the crisp lines of his suit. His eyes lingering in their searching of his body.

“Well met, indeed,” Zoro drawled. 

Sanji just scoffed and rolled his eyes. He threaded his fingers through Zoro’s and began tugging him off towards the market. 

“I- I wanted to go fishing-” Zoro sputered, face tinged pink. 

“Market.” Sanji declared, hoping Zoro couldn’t feel the trembling wracking his body. 

Sanji hadn’t truly understood how much he missed Zoro, not until he heard his voice. It had changed slightly since he’d last seen him, less of the happy-go-lucky man he’d been when they’d first met. There was something harsher and rougher around the edges about him now. But his eyes… eye was still the same intense gold he remembered. He could still see the same tenderness rippling in the pool of gold. 

Zoro’s shaking hand brushed through Sanji’s hair when they’d finally come to a stop between the busier groves. A temporary pause, a moment to themselves. 

Zoro’s thumb brushed over Sanji’s cheek and the cook leaned into the touch, looking more fully at Zoro. 

Zoro’s smile turned softer, not the one he used to speak to an upset Chopper, but one reserved entirely for Sanji. 

“I missed you.” 

“I-” Sanji swallowed around the lump in his throat. 

“I missed you too, you have no idea.” 

“I think I do,” Zoro said softly. His sleeve slid down revealing one of their recent conversations still healing over his skin. 

Sanji let out a fluttering laugh, the kind that was so overcome with emotion. He felt the tears welling in his eyes as he smiled brightly. 

Zoro’s thumb swiped the tears that had started to leak down his face before leaning in and kissing the others away. 

Sanji felt himself hiccuping out a laugh. 

“You missed,” Sanji said, still laughing.

“Did I?” Zoro said snarkily. 

“Mmm” Sanji hummed.

Zoro smiled before closing the distance between them. 

His lips were smoother than Sanji would have thought. The pressure light but firm. 

He slotted his lips more fully against Sanji’s, the two of them working into a comfortable rhythm. 

Sanji slid his hands against Zoro’s chest tracing the faint raised scars, he let his hands trace the seam of Zoro’s abs. 

The swordsman nipped at Sanji’s lip, before sliding his tongue over his lower lip. 

Sanji opened his mouth, humming as his tongue explored Zoro’s.

Zoro’s hold on Sanji’s waist tightened a fraction, and he sighed against Sanji’s lips as the blonde carded his fingers through his hair. 

“Better,” Sanji said, pulling away. 

“Cherry?” Zoro asked, eyeing Sanji’s mouth.

“Way to ruin the moment Moss-head.”

“It’s an honest question…”

“Unbelievable.” 

“But was it?”

“Yes it cherry,” Sanji seethed stomping off towards the market. 

* * *

The rest of the meeting went off as expected. They were the Strawhats nothing was ever simple with them. Zoro and Sanji got into a pissing contest in the market, exploring their new found strengths and limits. 

They found Luffy a few groves away in the middle of a mess. 

Zoro and Sanji shared a secret smile, they wanted to keep this fragile thing of theirs a secret awhile longer.

There would be time for sharing their adventures later. 

But for now they just smiled before rushing to Luffy’s aid, taking down the Pacifista. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well life has taken an interesting turn as of late. I'm not sure how I feel about it. And all of my professors are slowly killing me with the amount of work and exams they're assigning. Yours truly has been sick for weeks now which is part of the reason updates have not happened. I went to a concert the other night and my friend who I haven't seen in months waits until we're almost there to tell me exactly how sick they are. My already fragile immune system didn't like that. I went to the doctor today because I'm pretty sure I did something to my hand and they heard me try to talk and go 20 minutes without coughing, sneezing, etc. The poor doctor looked at me like thats probably one of the worst colds I've seen this semester. Please leave before you infect anyone. EXCUSE! LIKE HELP! ughhhhhh. So fingers crossed. 
> 
> Theres likely going to be 2 more chapters of this. So have fun with those lol.


	5. Horizontal Tango

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> the sex chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to all the people I've told I'm going to hell, I submit this as evidence no. 137.
> 
> (UPDATE: I didn't like the way most of the chapter flowed so I went in and changed some things, hopefully that'll fix what it should.)

Finding time to themselves was always a challenge, especially since they made their come back. Sanji knew that finding a secluded island to pass time with one another would be near impossible. 

After creating a temporary alliance with Trafalgar Law, another pirate from the doomed, worst generation, Sanji just assumed that his one simpler dream would shrivel up and die. He knew with the threat of the Emperors looming over them their time would be short before the chaos of everyday life caught up with them. 

So when Nami, blessed Nami, announced that they could afford to stay a night in the quaint island’s tourist district, you bet that Sanji dragged Zoro off, as soon as they’d gotten their orders from the captain and return-time tomorrow afternoon. It was like that spiteful god had answered his prayers. 

Sanji didn’t tell the crew he had a seperate savings for moments such as this. He knew that one day he’d have a need for something that he wouldn’t want to trouble their Navigator with. Honestly, she’d probably forgive him for courting Zoro on his own dime rather than hers, but still. 

Zoro likely didn’t have a stash like that because the Navigator liked having him be in her debt. 

Sanji grabbed the bag the Okama had packed him all those weeks ago, the contents he'd shrieked at a month after the crew had reunited. He tossed in a suit for Zoro, tucked his private stash away, and made sure everyone knew he would keep tabs on Zoro, you know, so he didn’t get lost. That seemed normal enough.

Robin gave him a look that said she knew exactly where they were going and what they’d be doing, but that’s not his concern right now. 

“Oi,” Zoro started, not enjoying being hauled along, eye riveted on where Sanji's hand held his.

Sanji slowed to a brisk walk, before saying, “We’re renting a room tonight, the two of us. Somewhere _far_ away from the rest of the crew.” 

“Oh, and the She-Devil agreed?”

“Nami," Sanji sighed, he understood the name but out of respect and his manly pride refused to stoop so low as to call her a witch or a devil, even if she exhibited tendencies. "doesn’t know,”

“Who are you and what have you done to Sanji,” Zoro mocked.

“ _Hey_ ," He said sternly, "I was thinking ahead.” Sanji defends, fingers laced with Zoro’s.

“I suppose you were,” Zoro smiles, the genuine one that he gives Sanji that makes him feel like he’s his whole world. 

“Any idea what you want to eat?”

“You,” Zoro said without missing a beat. 

Sanji peered over at him, incredulous. 

“Seriously,”

Zoro just smirked. 

“Okay, fine, you can eat _me_ later, but what do you want for dinner? I saw a nice looking-”

“You’re our cook, I trust you,” 

Sanji blushed. 

Score one, Zoro. 

  
  
  
  


Sanji checked into a hotel making sure that the others didn’t see them heading there. He'd checked in under a different name just in case. The receptionist smiled, handing over the room key, giving Sanji a thumbs up when Zoro strode to his side. 

“Ready?” Sanji asked. 

Their room was on the fifth floor, the room itself was luxurious. The door opened to a hallway, the bathroom, all tile with a claw foot tub, and full glass shower with a waterfall style showerhead, double sinks and a toilet.

Zoro whistled in appreciation. 

To their right diagonally across from the bathroom was a small counter with an ice bucket, complimentary champagne over ice, flutes and other assorted glassware, a coffee machine like the one Sanji had finally persuaded Nami to buy-theirs was a higher end model, and a mini fridge in the cabinet below. 

In the middle of the suite was a large four poster king sized bed, with drapes hanging from the ends, you could close them and be completely secluded. There was a bench at the foot of the bed as well as fully equipped nightstands and lights. 

Next to the bed was a sunken-in living room. There was a railing preventing them from falling if getting out of the bed. The two steps down to their living room was a high-end den-den mushi projector, to see movies and concerts that were previously recorded. There was a large couch and low lying coffee table before it. The far wall was a set of doors leading to a private balcony. Sanji had made sure they’d gotten the ocean view, the sparkling cerulean sea stretched into the horizon. 

“Woah,” Zoro said, looking thoroughly overwhelmed. 

“Do you like it?” Sanji asked nervously. It had taken a large chunk out of his private stash but Zeff had taught him to save long ago so there was quite a bit there, thankfully. 

“Do I like it?” Zoro asked in disbelief. “I love it Sanji, how is this-?”

“How is this possible?”

Zoro nodded, eye wide hand gently cupping Sanji’s jaw, his thumb brushing along his cheekbone. 

“Yeah,” Zoro said in awe. 

Sanji leaned into Zoro's touch. “I’ve been saving for years. I knew one day I’d want to spend my money on something.” 

“You’re incredible.” Zoro breathed, leaning in and brushing a kiss against Sanji’s lips. 

Sanji smiled as they parted. 

“Ready for our date?”

Zoro snorted. Sanji was such a romantic. He’d be fine just spending time with him, but he knew Sanji wanted to make this special.

“Of course,” Zoro stated, gesturing for Sanji to lead the way.

* * *

Sanji brought Zoro to the finest restaurant in town, making sure Zoro put the suit he’d brought along on. The outfit did nothing to hide the strength of him. A night of Zoro looking like that already had Sanji hot under the collar, his fingers twitching around the need to touch. 

Dinner passed in peace. The two chatting about everything and nothing at the same time. By the time they’d finished their main course and dessert was brought out, a decadent chocolate cake, paired with chocolate dipped strawberries, they’d begun discussing their time away from the crew. 

“No way,” Zoro laughed, voice booming. 

“Ugh,” Sanji lamented. “It was the worst.”

“I’m still processing the world's largest cosmic joke,” Zoro was still laughing, so hard he had tears forming in the corner of his eye. "I knew from our writing but hearing you say it, it just hit differently." 

“Hey,” Sanji began, though he was all smiles too, “I learned a lot about myself while I was there.”

“Oh yeah,” Zoro mused. 

“Mnn,” 

Sanji leaned forward plucking one of the strawberries up and pressing it to Zoro’s lips. 

Zoro rolled his eyes, Sanji knew he wasn’t a major fan of sweet things, but he’d indulge him.

The swordsman's mouth parted around the strawberry, slowly biting into it, as Sanji’s breath caressed his ear. 

“I learned that I enjoy lingerie.” Sanji whispered before leaning back into his seat. 

And just like that, the mood had shifted. 

Their waiter passed by and Sanji flagged him down for the check. When he turned his attention back to his soulmate, Zoro’s pupil had flared. 

“You mean you…” Zoro swallowed. 

“Yup,” Sanji said, popping the “p” for effect.

He saw Zoro shift, thankful for the table cloth, Sanji brought his foot against Zoro’s thigh.

The waiter placed the check in front of Sanji, clearing their plates. Somehow Sanji was able to look unaffected as Zoro’s fingers skimmed the nylon of his stockings, the material hidden under his pant leg. 

“Hotel, now,” Zoro hissed, face flushed. 

Sanji just cackled sliding his foot further up Zoro’s leg, the swordsman bit his lip to stifle a groan. 

  
  


The pair had barely managed to keep their hands to themselves on the way to the hotel. Their hands felt like brands through the confining fabric of their clothes. They'd had to dodge Law and Chopper at one point, making a pitstop in one of the town's alleys. They'd managed to straighten their clothes enough, after a heady make out session in that alley, to fit in inside the lobby. There was a dull ache settling itself deep within his bones as Sanji briskly walked to the elevator, Zoro hot on his heels. 

The moment the elevator doors closed Zoro’s hands were all over Sanji again. His hands finally settling his waist, as he led Sanji into another searing kiss. 

Sanji’s tongue danced alongside Zoro's, the sounds positively filthy in small elevator. 

An electronic voice chimed floor five, the ding of the doors opening causing them to break apart. 

Sanji led Zoro down the hall to their room, his hands shaking as he tried to turn the key. The faint click of the door had Zoro pushing Sanji backwards into the room, ignoring Sanji pin-balling off the door, and pinning him to the wall in the entryway. 

The cook groaned, and Zoro greedily swallowed the sound. His hands were tugging at Sanji’s clothes, he wouldn’t be surprised if he ripped a button or two from the cooks shirt. Satisfied with getting his Shirt off, Zoro's mouth moved along his collarbones sucking and biting at the skin, leaving a trail of love bites in his wake. 

Moaning, Sanji yanked Zoro’s jacket off, teasing Zoro's exposed skin as he slowly removed his shirt. 

Sanji pushed the fabric from Zoro’s shoulders, eyes roving over the scars littering his chest. He kissed his way across the scars, committing each mark to memory, Zoro’s eyelids fluttering as he did. He wouldn't let there be more if he could help it. The body under his touch shuddered as he pressed open mouth kisses along the scar he got from Mihawk, Zoro's permanent reminder of his dream. 

They locked eyes for a moment, the conversation that flowed between them needed no words, only understanding. Another time, he knew he’d bring it up another time, but not now. Not here. 

The blonde sank to his knees, mouthing hot over the growing bulge in Zoro’s pants. 

A startled groan ripped free from the swordsman’s chest, his fingers carding through Sanji’s hair pulling him closer. 

Big blue eyes met his as his soulmate peered up at him, looking far too innocent for their current position. 

Sanji stood, hand grinding insistently against Zoro, as he pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

"I’ll meet you by the bed." Sanji just spun and walked towards the bathroom, that damned bag dangling from his fingers and tossed over his shoulder. He turned and winked before clicking the bathroom door closed. 

  
  
  


Sanji emerged a few minutes later, looking different. Better even. His hair looked brighter, his skin near glowing, but that's not what sucked the breath out of Zoro’s lungs. 

No, Sanji was dressed in a cobalt blue, lace and silk baby doll slip. The fabric had a plunging “V” neckline, but hugged his body like a glove. The faint outline of panties peeked through the dress. The cook was in a pair of thigh high stockings each with a bow of the same shade as the dress. He stepped towards Zoro, not a hint of hesitation or instability, as his heels clicked against the floor. He wore a pair of acrylic platform heels, the color blue fading to clear, looking almost like he was walking on water, or floating. 

Sanji paused in front of Zoro, lit cigarette between his bubble gum pink lips. He took a drag, making a show of it before blowing the smoke out in a swirling cloud.

Zoro's body felt twitchy, he needed to touch Sanji. he wanted to know if the fabric was as soft as it looked, or if the lean muscle was as hard as it seemed.

The whole ensemble should have looked ridiculous but it brought out the startling blue of Sanji’s eyes. Even his eyelashes seemed darker, bolder. He'd never thought this would be a kink, but this. he could work with this. 

“So,” Sanji started, eyes trailing over Zoro’s body, noting he’d stripped himself of his clothes. He'd wanted to be the one to peel the layers off of Zoro, but maybe another time. 

There was a heavy silence between them, the tension mounting. Still, Zoro didn’t say anything, he sat there frozen on the edge of the bed. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Zoro finally moaned, snapping out of his stupor, eye wide with lust. “Come here,” 

Sanji stepped over to Zoro, his self-consciousness melting away as he watched Zoro’s pupil flare. He paused before him, smirking as Zoro raked his eye over his body. Sanji let Zoro’s hands reach out to him, to pull him closer. 

Standing between Zoro's legs he felt bare. Zoro's heavily muscled thighs flexed as he pulled Sanji closer. Because he had to do something, he stamped out his cigarette on the ash tray, leaning back against the Swordsman.

Zoro's breath was hot, the sensation making Sanji's back arch as the sensations assaulted him. The bite of the cold air and the warmth of Zoro making him feel alive. Sanji allowed himself to fiddle with Zoro’s earrings as the swordsman leaned his forehead against Sanji’s chest and groaned. 

“You like it?” Sanji teased. 

He felt Zoro’s hand’s tighten on his waist, thumbs brushing over his hip bones, fabric of the slip bunching at his chest, as Zoro crushed his mouth against his. He felt himself smile into the kiss, tongues gliding together. 

Sanji slid his hands up to Zoro’s ridiculously broad shoulders and placed a knee on the bed beside Zoro’s leg. It seemed Zoro followed his train of thought and shimmed farther onto the bed, all without breaking the kiss. The cook hummed when the back of Zoro's knees were flush against the bed. He grunted in approval, before swinging his other leg over Zoro’s lap straddling the man. 

Sanji centered his weight, settling into Zoro’s lap, his arms back on Zoro’s shoulders as he licked insistently into Zoro’s mouth. The green haired man's hands trailed from Sanji’s hips to reach around and grab at his ass, pulling them closer together. 

The blonde let himself moan into Zoro’s mouth at the action, the swordsman's grip tightened a fraction, encouraging Sanji to grind against him. Sanji sucked Zoro’s lip into his mouth, delighting in the sound it tore from the green-haired man. 

Zoro, without breaking the kiss, managed to flip them. A small gasp slipped past Sanji's lips at the action. He felt himself smile as Zoro began trailing kisses down his neck, pausing to peel the dress off of him. Pouting, Sanji blinked up at Zoro, dead weighting himself. Zoro snarled, nearly ripping the lingerie in his haste to remove it. Zoro grinned before returning to Sanji’s chest to suck, and lick, and pinch at each nipple, rolling them between his fingers before he kissed his way down Sanji’s abs, to the “V” of his hip bones, lower. 

Sanji moaned, hand flying up to his mouth to muffle to sound. 

“Don’t,” Zoro husked, nudging Sanji’s hand away. 

He stared wide eyed as Zoro took the lace of his panties between his teeth. 

The swordsman's devious grin was Sanji's only warning before Zoro tore Sanji's panties off with his teeth.

Sanji’s brain was short circuiting. Zoro just… he… 

“You still with me, Cook?” Zoro asked, far too cocky. Sanji need a minute. 

Zoro pressed a kiss to Sanji’s knees before fiddling with the buckle on the heels, tossing them unceremoniously over the edge of the bed somewhere.

Sanji felt Zoro kiss his way up his leg, delicately holding his foot, pressing a kiss to his arch before sliding his hands back up to pull the stockings down. 

“I’m gonna make you feel even better,” Zoro’s voice was hoarse. It was also the only warning Sanji got before Zoro took his half hard cock into his mouth. 

Sanji’s groan was guttural, as his hips jumped off the bed.

Zoro smiled around Sanji’s shaft, hollowing his cheeks, drawing the sensation throughout the entire length. 

Sanji felt his leg quiver. 

_This wasn’t fair._

Zoro bobbed his head, taking Sanji deeper and deeper with each pass. Sanji felt himself getting close, his hand that had threaded itself in Zoro’s hair tugged slightly, because words were hard. 

He felt the faint sting on his own head, watching Zoro pause. 

“Close,” Sanji managed to pant. 

Sanji wanted to knock the smug look off Zoro’s face, and with a well timed shove, he flipped them over again. In this position he could feel Zoro hard at his backside, he groaned and ground himself back against Zoro. 

The Swordsman's eyes fluttered closed, mouth parting. 

Sanji leaned down and guided Zoro into another bruising kiss. He could feel the pulsing in his own cock that he was subconsciously grinding into Zoro’s abdomen. The swordsman reached under Sanji, positioning his cock so that with every grind of Sanji’s hips they’d both find pleasure from the friction. A mewled “yes” tumbled past Sanji's lips at the change. Zoro wrapped a hand around both of them, alternating pressure as Sanji thrust into his fist, his moans raising in volume. Sanji could feel himself nearing the edge.

He shifted and kissed Zoro one more time before sliding down his body. Sanji took Zoro’s straining cock into his mouth. He could taste the salt of the precum on his tongue. He took a moment to indulge his curiosity, feeling the weight of Zoro in his hand, sucking the tip into his mouth as he craved to feel the weight of his on his tongue. Sanji knew he always had an oral fixation, which is why he was delighting in the sounds he was able to drag from Zoro. 

He curled his tongue around the flared head, the tip of his tongue dipping against Zoro’s slit. He was met by a pulse of precum as Zoro’s head lolled back. He felt Zoro’s dick twitch on his tongue and his hips jump as he massaged his balls. Sanji greedily sucked Zoro down, eyes flicking up to meet Zoro’s. The swordsman’s mouth was hanging open, heaving for air. 

“You can fuck my mouth,” Sanji said, voice hoarse. 

“Are you sure,” 

Sanji nodded, whispering “yes” as he took Zoro back into his mouth, relaxing his throat. 

Zoro’s hands tightened in his hair as he shallowly thrust. Sanji rolled his eyes and forced himself farther on Zoro’s dick, moaning when Zoro shouted. The vibration on his cock had Zoro groaning and picking up the pace. Sanji continued like that, letting Zoro force him farther, focusing on breathing through his nose. 

“Sanji, wait,” Zoro started, his legs quivering. Sanji hummed and bobbed his head when Zoro stopped. 

Zoro’s hand twisted in his hair drawing a startled moan from Sanji. He made a mental note of that to deal with another time. 

“I’m too close,” He panted. 

Sanji grinned, leaning up to kiss Zoro again. Zoro could taste himself on Sanji’s tongue, that shouldn't be hot, but Zoro's frazzled brain decided it was. It was probably the hottest thing he'd ever tasted. He grunted, near tossing Sanji onto the bed. He didn’t let the cook flip himself over, Zoro just pinned his hips to the bed, hooking his thumbs into his cheeks to spread Sanji open. 

Zoro licked a wide line over the man’s hole, letting the tip of his tongue tease Sanji on it’s path. Zoro could hear Sanji’s nails catch on the sheets. He let himself explore Sanji, teasing passes of his tongue over the tight ring of muscle. Sanji’s breathing was labored as he tried to shift his hips farther back on Zoro’s tongue. 

Zoro pulled back, hearing Sanji’s whine and protests. After a moment he went back to lapping at Sanji, his tongue swirling until Sanji sighed and settled back down. Without warning Zoro thrust his tongue in. 

Sanji yelped at the sensation, pressing back, trying to take Zoro deeper. Zoro obliged, settling into a familiar rhythm that kept Sanji on the edge. The click of lube drew Sanji’s attention, his sex adled brain not processing. His soulmate's hand wrapped around his cock, pumping him to the rhythm he set with his tongue. Sanji almost inhaled his tongue when Zoro’s finger pressed in, his hips jumping in surprise. 

Sanji lost himself in the sensations and the burning stretch as Zoro got him ready. 

He jolted back to alertness when Zoro brushed against his prostate. Sanji’s body shuddered under the assault, Zoro’s fingers glancing it with every other pass. The cook was growing impatient. 

“Zoro,” He moaned, fidgeting. 

“Please, I need you,” Sanji hissed as he felt Zoro’s fingers splay wide inside him. “Zoro, _now_ ,” Sanji said urgently. 

He could feel Zoro smile against his back. 

“So help me, Zoro if you aren’t in me in the next-” 

“You’ll what?”

“I don’t know what I’ll do, you ass, but it won’t be good.”

“Oh yeah?” Zoro laughed. 

“Zoro, I’m so close, and I want you to feel me around you when I do,” Sanji whined, bucking his hips against Zoro’s fingers.

He heard the sharp intake of breath before Zoro withdrew his fingers, and rolled Sanji over to face him.

“Shit,” Zoro groaned, licking into Sanji’s mouth. “Are you sure,” Zoro asks hesitantly

“Am I sure I want your dick up my ass like two years ago, yes. Yes, I am,” Sanji gripes. 

Zoro lets out a startled laugh, hand moving to find a condom and the lube. 

“I wouldn’t be doing this if I didn’t want to Zoro,” Sanji said as Zoro rolled the condom over his length.

“Yeah, but…” He trails off, looking off to the side. 

“Look, I’m fully consenting to you, please for the love of all things-” Sanji’s words broke into a loud moan as Zoro sheathed himself inside. 

Zoro was panting, his eye locked on Sanji watching as the flicker of pain settled, and was shifting into pleasure. His eyes squeezed shut, as the feelings washed over him, Zoro’s murmuring helping to steady him. He let himself focus on his breathing, Zoro’s feather light kisses to his face helping. He tried to shift his hips, but Zoro held him still.

Before Sanji could protest Zoro just glared at him and said, “Don’t lie to me, I know if it hurts,”

Sanji bit back his retort about stupid shitty gods and stupid shitty soulmate pain bonds. 

Sanji let himself trace Zoro’s muscles, the distraction from the pain allowing his body to relax further. He felt a familiar warmth grow and he shifted his hips. 

Both he and Zoro groaned loud enough that if they weren’t getting a noise complaint already, they were now. 

Zoro gave an experimental thrust, satisfied that Sanji wasn’t in pain before pulling out until just the tip was inside and snapping his hips back in. The motion was brutal and had Sanji’s toes curling as he hooked his ankles around Zoro, drawing him deeper, closer. Zoro’s pace turned savage. Sanji finally understood the demon moniker the marines gave Zoro, because this was downright sinful.

“Deeper,” Sanji moaned. Zoro complied. 

The slap of skin on skin echoed throughout the room, Sanji arched and met Zoro’s thrusts nearly losing it when Zoro’s hand found his cock and stroked him in time with his thrusts. Sanji’s cries were increasing, little yeses and breathy moans, his babbling not making much sense but filling Zoro with pride. 

“‘M… g’na…” Sanji tried eyes glazed over. 

Zoro watched Sanji tense and he knew. Zoro pushed himself harder, drawing a high pitched moan from Sanji.

“Almost,” Zoro panted, watching Sanji. 

“”I’m- I’m gon-” 

“Go ahead, come for me,” Zoro rasped, and Sanji did, his whole body shuddering as he came in spurts between them. 

Zoro grunted as Sanji pulsed around his cock. Zoro lost himself in the sensation, hips thrusting a few more times riding out his own orgasm. 

When he finally slid out of Sanji, body trembling in the afterglow, he fought the urge to just flop on top of the blonde. The other man sighed, Zoro laid next to him, gathering Sanji in his arms. The couple panting and staring at the ceiling before laughing. 

“Oh my god,” Sanji breathed.

“Well worth the wait,” 

“Good I’m glad,”

“I guess I’ll be bargaining with Nami to see if I can have my own spending funds,” Zoro mused, watching Sanji’s eyes twinkle. 

“Maybe,” Sanji agreed. He’d pay money to see that show down. But he knew his soulmate. Zoro would probably just threaten to have sex on the ship with everyone there, completely disregarding that they'd likely traumatize everyone on board. Nami would likely agree just to get rid of them. 

“Champagne and a bath?” Zoro asked, eye flicking to the clock on the nightstand. It was late but they had time to relax. Maybe even enough time for another round or two if they felt like it. 

“You’re learning,” Sanji crooned watching Zoro’s powerful body move. 

* * *

“You’re late,” Nami declared as a greeting. 

Zoro met her icy glare, before rolling his eyes and striding past her. 

Sanji was quick to BS his way through apologies. Those, however, were interrupted as Luffy glanced between the two. 

“Ohhhh! What kind of bug did that to you two?” 

The others not fully following.

“Huh?” Zoro managed, his single eye wide. 

“The bug, it looks like you got attacked,” gesturing to where Zoro’s chest and abs peeked through his robe. 

Sanji felt his face flush.

_Shit._

“Oh! Sanji too!” Luffy added pointing to where Sanji had bruises on his neck. 

“Strawhat-ya,” Law began but his face was twisted in disgust. Not directed at Zoro and Sanji but rather at having to be the _adult_ and tell Luffy that no, those weren't bug bites. 

“Oh those look pretty serious,” Chopped stated, walking over to examine Zoro. The swordsman wrapped his robe tighter around himself, frantically dodging the little reindeer. 

“Oh, _hell_ no,” Usopp groaned, catching up. He dragged his hand down his face for effect. 

Nami’s victorious smile only confirmed Sanji’s fear as he watched Brook and Franky slap money into Navigator’s open palm. Sanji felt a part of himself shrivel up and die, right there on the deck. Nami just winked at Sanji, fanning herself with her new money, ignoring Franky and Brook’s grumbling. 

Robin's laugh overshadowed their anguish.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---  
> Well Strawhat-ya when someone loves someone they sometimes-  
> \---  
> not gonna lie, while this isn't the first smut I've wrote, it's the first I've posted so I'm kinda nervous about how it'll be received but... its there now. So I'm rolling with it. 
> 
> Please stay safe everyone!!!
> 
> UPDATE: I'm sure people have noticed the chapter number change. I had another chapter after this but it was a really angsty and depressing take on what happened during the wholecake arc. it didn't feel like I was doing the characters justice so I opted to leave the chapter out. I make no promises but maybe, biiiiiiiig maybe, one day I will find it in myself to fix it. But I wanted to leave this on a happy ending. 
> 
> I've considered writing other instances where there are other soulmate pairings in the world of one piece but I don't think any of those stories (if I actually decide to write them) will be as long as this maybe just a single work with a bunch of oneshots and stuff.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow look at that. Another post. Go me.


End file.
